Dr Sine
' Doctor Lucius Sine is a character in the universe of 'Aperture 'pony. He is, as seen in the story, is a confident public speaker, and is extremely persuasive. He was known for his good looks in his day, and was rated umongst the most eligable bachellors in Equestria. Later in life he became a troubled individual, who is in charge of the along side 'the Seventh Sanctum. Dr Sine is a genius, and his story of woe is generaly down to him being a victim of circumstance, the reasons will be explained below. He is the chief of science on the Sanctum's floating city, and is deemed one of their most valuable assets. Pre Nightmare Moon Lucius Sine was born to a wealthy family in Manehatten, and studied hard for his early life. He always spent his time alone, as he was home schooled and never left his penhouse appartment. As a young foal he passed all of his tests with the highest levels and became a very experienced scientist. He recived an invitation to Canterlot to work in the greatest science facility, Equestria Laboratories. Sine himself was unsure; he prefered to work alone than with others, but after assurances from his peers, his parents and his mentors, Sine accepted the job. He moved from Manehatten to Canterlot, and began work at the facility. It was nothing like what he had expected, and he grew extremely fond of the facility. Whilst there, he progressed pony science tenfold, with his careful planning, calculation and execution, the facility began to make polymers, cures and vaccines, electricity and many many more. Wrought by lonliness, Sine sought to create a friend, and geneticaly engineed his friend and long time companion Blaze, later known as Lightning Hooves. Post Nightmare Moon Celestia, seeing science as a possible reason for her sister's corruption placed a ban on all scientific activity in Equestria, and decommisioned Equestria Laboratories. Sine was not complete in his work, and the Labs were his second home, so using his ID, he snuck back in to perform experiments with only the help of the facilities AI. After a while of planning, he recived an offer to work in an underground laboratories called White Mountain, run by a shadowy organisation known as the 4th sanctum. Because Equestria Laboratories was limited technologicaly, Sine accepted, and moved to White Mountain to continue his work on genetic engineering, taking Blaze with him. An unfortunate accident in the dessert wounded Blaze, but Dr Sine saved him, and repaired his broken body. Sine created 25 prototypes of his new geneticaly engineered breed of ponies, and trained them in White Mountains extensive labs. During this time they became more than just a project, Sine thought of the prototypes as his own foals, and found it very hard to be detached from them. Once the foals were ready, he presented them to the director of White Mountain, but much to his disbelief, the Director hated the idea and threw Dr Sine out of the facility. As a precaution, he attempted to have Sine assasinated, but the plan failed. Enraged, Dr Sine and his foals attacked the director and his commitee, murdering them all. He then destroyed much of White Mountain in revenge, escaping in the directors private plane. From data he had stolen from White Mountain, and in turn from the 4th Sanctum, Dr Sine learned of the various Sanctums, and formulated a plan regarding the 7th, a group of religious zelouts. He murdered their old leader and claimed that his 25 prototypes were messangers from the alien gods the Seveth Sanctum worshiped. Using this, he declared himself the great prophet of the sanctum, and assumed direct control. Just after this, a portal to the strange dimension known as the afterlife opened, and from it came a huge rock with the ability to project antigravity. This was also taken as a sign of Dr Sine's divine right to rule over his new army. His first move was to build on the rock, a collosal city both over and underground. Using this as a base of Opperations. He requested that all the other Santum's united under him, but everyone ignored him except teh 10th Sanctum, who declared war on the Seventh Sanctum. Sine thought this a great oppotunity to test out his battle plans, and engaged the enemy on the ground, but also planned on using his foals to attack from above and destroy the enemy HQ. However, he didn't anicipate a counter offensive. The 10th sanctum attacked their floating city with huge cybernatic suits, and in the insuing fight killed almost all of Sines foals. The Uprising Sine was onboard the Sanctums city when the invasion of Canterlot was launched after a few weeks of occupation, right after Delta Squad 'had entered 'Equestria Laboratories 'via the back door, he made telepathic contact with one of the squad members, 'Aperture, to try and direct the sanctum better towards their position, appearing to Aperture as a bad dream. However, Sine found that Aperture's mind was far more complicated than he had imagained, and it was far more difficult to find what he wanted. He sifted through Aperture's memories whilst he searched, and discovered some disturbing revelations about his past. He eventually made a rough estimate as to where they were, and sent the Sanctum's shock troops in. Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Stallion Category:Unicorn Category:Villain Category:Future Character Category:WIP